Racing and flight simulators can be valuable tools in training their operators to use the equipment in low-risk environments. These devices are usually costly and standalone from the target vehicle to be learned by an operator, pilot, etc. Another disadvantage of using simulators for training is that they are not able to completely replicate an authentic environment that training in a real vehicle provides. Further, operators need to be responsible for interacting with third parties directly for the purpose of confirming their vehicle operating competency (e.g., driver training and testing).